


Spaceship accident

by m1lli0npieces



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lli0npieces/pseuds/m1lli0npieces
Summary: You convince RIku to let you fly the Gummyship but it doesn't go quite as planned ...
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Spaceship accident

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I wrote before KH3 !

"Oh come on ! I'm not that bad !" you said while attempting to take the wheel of the gumi ship.  
  
Riku only snorted. You were on a mission to help Belle with a problem in the castle and Yen Sid sent the two of you, saying that Riku had to drive because you had no idea of how to drive something, let alone a space ship.  
  
You still wondered why he said that. You were perfectly capable of flying the gumi ship. Maybe you had a slight problem with landing. Or maybe more than a slight problem … ok you had no idea of how to land but you could learn ! Maybe if you knew how, you would actually succeed.  
  
But it seemed that Riku took Yen Sid's words at heart because he slapped your hands away every time you tried to approach the wheel. He was ridiculous, how could he know you were bad if he never saw you drive in the first place ?  
  
"I promise I can fly this ship. Listen I'll do anything you want if you let me drive just for a few minutes," you said, laying your head on his shoulder.  
  
"Anything ?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
So he was interested. Tempting but you didn't like the smirk, it was too suspicious. "What do you have in mind ?" you asked, furrowing your eyebrows. He wouldn't want something too … intimate … would he ?  
  
"Let Lea win your next argument," he said with a smug look. Oh, that sneaky little bastard already knew the answer.  
  
You immediately raised your head to glare at him, standing up from your crouching position. "You're ridiculous, I can't let someone be that ignorant and act as if I agree with him."  
  
"Well you said anything …" he trailed off with a smile. It was honestly way too funny when you and Lea fought. He was fired up too easily and you were too sarcastic to let him get away with it. And if Riku learned something in all these months, it was that you would never back down. It tended to be a bit annoying but luckily you were smart. Your opinions were, most of the time, valid and Riku found himself agreeing with you more often than not.  
  
"That's really all you want from me ? To lose against an idiot ?" you said, feigning being hurt. He let out a small laugh. Of course he knew your pride wouldn't allow it, you were too competitive.  
  
He clearly chose something that he was sure you wouldn't do, so you decided a small revenge would not be uncalled for. You knelt down behind him and laid your hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging them. You brought your lips a few inches from his ear and whispered : "Are you sure ?"  
  
You didn't have to wait long before his cheeks were flashing red. It was too easy to embarrass him. He was sweet, kind and somewhat innocent which made it easy for you to tease him. You felt a bit guilty but it was way too tempting. Plus he didn't let you take the wheel so why would you have mercy ?  
  
You warped your arms loosely around his neck in a hug. You kissed his burning cheek and pressed a few others down his throat. "So ?"  
  
He escaped from your hug and turned around to face you. His cheeks took a few seconds to cool down and you were somewhat surprised that someone like him could be so shy. And it definitely surprised you that you could be so bold but you've always been comfortable with him. It was simple being with him, really. You saw him clear his throat a few times and you knew that he was going to change the subject. You just knew it.   
  
"Why do want to drive so badly, anyway ?" he asked, his eyes going to your hands still resting on the back of the chair. He took one in his own and intertwined them.  
  
You sighed, of course he would ask that. "I'm just sick of everyone saying I can't fly this ship, it's not true and I can show you !" you said. You laid you head on the crook of his neck.  
  
"You don't have to be the best at everything, you know," he said against your hair.  
  
You winced. "I know, I just ... " you mumbled.  
  
You heard him sigh and when you lifted your head, you saw that he was standing up and motioning at you to take his seat. You smiled and immediately took his offer. You pressed a quick kiss on his lips, before sitting down.  
  
Riku shook his head amusedly and took a seat on the chair just next to you. He watched you drive the ship, you looked concentrated and seemed very capable. He wondered why Yen Sid said that you couldn't fly it when you obviously could. He took a quick glance to the map just in front of him, he could clearly see Belle's world now.  
  
"We're almost there, land on the next world," he said.  
  
"Already ?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Riku … I …"  
  
"It's there, prepare to land."  
  
You bit your lip and directed the ship so it would land just next to the Beast's Castle. You tried to remember the preparations for the landing but your mind was blank and you were beginning to panic.   
  
"We're going way too fast, be careful," he said while looking at you, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Riku, I don't know how to land."  
  
"What ?" he said with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner ? Ah forget it, let me take the wheel …" He stood up and did his best to perform a "soft" landing but it was already too late and when you crashed next to the castle, the ship breaking into pieces.  
  
You got up from the ground and dusted yourself up a bit. You looked beside you, seeing Riku do the same. You gave him an apologetic smile but it didn't seem to impress him. He shook his head and begun searching for the missing pieces of the gumi ship.

* * *

"So you spent all this time trying to find all the pieces ? It doesn't seem easy," Belle told you after you had finished killing all the heartless.  
  
"Well if she didn't crash the ship it would have been easier."  
  
"Hey ! I'm pretty sure nobody made such a scene when Donald crashed it … plus technically speaking, you were the one in command when it landed," you replied with a smirk.  
  
He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the tea Belle made for you two. It was a small thank you gift that she always gave after a heartless hunt.  
  
She looked at the two of you with a warm glint in her eyes. She was glad to see the two together, you had always looked … alone in a way. You were loners, travelling between worlds to find someone you had lost.  
  
Watching you two now, she knew that you weren't alone anymore. That even if you weren't searching for each other, that's what you found and somehow that was more than enough.  
  
That thought warmed her heart.  
  
"Anyway we survived thanks to Riku's incredible skills in flying a spaceship !" you said, passing a hand on your forehead in a dramatic fashion.  
  
He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "We should head back, thank you for the drinks."  
  
"It was nothing ! Have a safe trip back home," she said, giving you a teasing look.  
  
You faked being angry, letting out a small laugh and bid Belle goodbye. You took the gumi ship and you let Riku drive without complain this time. You landed near Yen Sid's tower and surprisingly, he was there, seemingly waiting for you.  
  
"I believe you took care of the issue, you can rest for the day." Yen Sid said, he stared at the ship and then at you. "And the next I will ask someone else to accompany you. It seems Riku couldn't resist you."  
  
Riku looked surprise, his eyes wide in offense. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything but he couldn't find a single word. Yen Sid sent him an amused glance and you burst out laughing. The elder went back inside, a small smile on his lips, leaving Riku flustered and you in tears from laughing too hard.


End file.
